If I could
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: It is late in the night when mother and daughter go for a walk side by side just like back then the two lovers...


A/N: so here is a little one-shot from me, and thanks to my parasite of little sister I got a cold and lets just say I have some major problems swallowing anything and by that I mean really anything…

A/N: so here is a little one-shot from me, and thanks to my parasite of little sister I got a cold and lets just say I have some major problems swallowing anything and by that I mean really anything…

Disclaimer: I'm only writing this fic and make no profit with this, the only things I own in this are Devona and the title giving poem, anything other is the rightful property of the authoress J.K.Rowling…

**If I could…**

**

* * *

**

_If__ I __could turn back time, even for a minute_

_Would my dreams become true? _

_If I could go back_

_I would change the things I did wrong. _

The full moon shone in his bright silver light above the great lake near the Forbidden Forest. The dark water was calm as a mirror as two cloaked figures walked along on the soft grass of the sore, arms linked together. The wind plaid with they cloaks. The younger of the two women had pale skin, long black hair, a slightly hooked nose and dark black eyes. The older of the two wore in difference to the other mainly emerald green, her slightly gray hair still tied back in a firm bun, emerald eyes hid behind her glasses.

_If I could go back in time_

_What would be different now? _

_Would we lay in each others arms, _

_Or never feel the happiness. _

_Would you be still there for me?_

_Ah Heavens if I would have known, _

_If only I would have known,_

_What wrongs I will do. _

"Your father and I used to do this since the time he first returned to Hogwarts to teach." Said the older of the two, her voice sad and melancholic as she gazed up at the stars, which were sparkling above them like a million diamonds on black velvet.

"He told me about it." The younger said softly.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have been if I would have paid more attention in the past, then maybe he wouldn't have been so alone…"

"Mom…we have so often told you there are things which lay not in our power to permit to happen. So don't even dare to punish you for something that wasn't in your power to do."

"Devona Eileen Snape in such times I really have the feeling as if your father would stand here in front of me again." Minerva McGonagall said softly as she strokes her daughter's check softly.

_If I would have known back then, _

_I wouldn't have been so blunt. _

_Ah how blunt I was back then, _

_All the mistakes I have committed, _

_But my biggest wrong was…_

…_to let you go. _

"Everyone tells me that." Devona said while looking at her mother.

"Yes, the same appearance, humor, style, the same control about your emotions, temper and love for potions, but you are also different from your father."

"What do you mean?" Devona asked her mother confused.

"You are that what your father would have become if he would have had someone on his side to protect him from the darkness within his soul." She said softly.

_If I could return to the time, _

_The time I was happy, _

_I would grasp the moment_

_Never letting go of the moment. _

Devona smiled sadly at her mother, snuggling close in her embrace, something she didn't do since she was ten. She loved her mother with all her heart and it pained her to see her sad, her love also belonged to her father, whom she could only met as a portrait.

"We should head back now to the castle, it is getting cold." Devona said softly. Minerva only nodded and took the arm of her daughter.

_But I'm not allowed, _

_I can't change that what I did. _

_What I did wrong, _

_I can never change…_

…_but I can try to make it right. _

As the two women walked along the path which would lead them to the castle, one pair of black eyes were watching them longingly, longingly to be with them.

"Sometimes I really wish that the things would have taken one other turn. Don't you thing so to Minerva…" Severus Snape said softly from out of his portrait, eyes never leaving his family.

_If__ I __could turn back time, even for a minute_

_Would my dreams become true? _

_If I could go back_

_I would change the things I did wrong... _

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: so this was my little work, hope that you liked this little ficlet. This is only a part of a longer poem I'm planning to write. You are free to decide about if Minerva or Severus are saying the poem.

For a little explaining to the fic and my others with Devona in it. Devona is the daughter of Minerva McGonagall and the deceased Severus Snape. The two got together in the war before Severus killed Dumbledore; Minerva wanted to tell him that she was pregnant with his child on that night which teared them apart and sho Severus didn't know about the child. So his portrait was rather startled after finding out.


End file.
